The primary goal of the UNC CFAR Clinical Core (Core C) is to facilitate and enhance clinical and translational HIV/AIDS research at UNC, Family Health International (FHI) and Research Triangle Institute (RTI). Core C accomplishes this goal by serving CFAR members who are established in HIV clinical and translational research and seeking out and assisting new investigators including experienced HIV basic scientists new to translational research, experienced clinical investigators new to HIV/AIDS and especially junior investigators establishing themselves in HIV research. Core C is composed of Dr. Joseph Eron (Director), Ms. Prema Menezes (Associate Core Director), Dr. Sonia Napravnik, (Epidemiologist), Dr. Christopher Pilcher (Core Investigator), Dr. Evelyn Quinlivan (Core Investigator), a part time study coordinator, two full time research assistants, one full-time clinic screener, a part time research assistant, and two part time programmers / computer specialists. Specific services offered include: assistance with design, development and conduct of clinical and translational studies including subject identification, recruitment and consent, project coordination, obtaining clinical samples, database design and management;NIH grant submission, IRB, GCRC and FDA investigational and orphan drug application support;access to the UNC CFAR HIV/AIDS Clinical Research Database (UNC CFAR-DB) and linked specimen repository including over 1700 consented participants to date;access to comprehensive data from the Clinical Socio-Demographic in-person survey including detailed behavioral information;access to the UNC Acute HIV Infection Clinical Research Program expertise and data;and access to HIV basic and clinical investigators on the three UNC CFAR campuses and from outside institutions. Core C has used these services to support a large variety of studies including HIV vaccine development (AI46023, AI50246), cellular immunology (AI20288, GM67143), the biology of HIV transmission (DK49381), acute HIV infection (MH68686), V3 (envelope) evolution (AI44667), HIV resistance (AI50845), HIV prevention (AI46749, MH69989), and antiretroviral and other HIV clinical trials (AI25868). Core C has provided leadership in HIV/AIDS Research communication by establishing a CFAR-wide local area network (LAN), the comprehensive UNC CFAR-DB and linked specimen repository, a monthly collaborative research meeting and a yearly AIDS symposium. Core C enhances training of medical and graduate students, post doctoral fellows and junior investigators as evidenced by support of student research projects, CFAR developmental awards and K-23 awards. Core C also helped establish productive collaborations with outside institutions and industry. Outreach efforts to international collaborators, and to HIV investigators, clinicians and HIV-infected individuals in the community are ongoing.